The present invention relates to wrap-around sleeve style carriers and in particular to an end panel interlocking means for such carriers which is designed to prevent the accidental interlocking of adjacent carriers.
Wrap-around sleeve style carriers previously marketed have been provided with punch style locking tabs on an inner end panel and complementary locking openings on an outer end panel for interlocking the overlapping end panels together. To lock the overlapping end panels together, the heads of the punch locking tabs must be inserted not only through the complementary locking openings of the outer end panel but also through openings in the inner end panel. Without such openings in the inner end panel, the head of the locking tabs could not pass through the locking openings of the outer end panels. The openings in the inner end panel are created by the voids left when the punch style locking tabs are folded out of the inner end panel. The contours of these locking tabs below the head portions are designed to leave openings in the inner panel wider than the head portions of the locking tabs. However, the contours utilized for these locking tabs leave protrusions on the outside of the end panels that can interlock with adjacent end panels of other carriers under some circumstances. When an interlocking of such carriers occurs it causes consumer complaints and can result in a tearing of the end panels.
The preset invention solves the problems of the prior art locking systems by providing a punch style locking tab that eliminates the protrusions of the previous punch style locking tabs while still providing relief means on the inner end panel to facilitate the insertion of the punch style locking tab into the complementary opening of the outer end panel and back through the inner end panel.